Episode 376
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | excredits = no | chapter = 484 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Zoro - Luffy | rating = 8.4 | rank = 6 }} "Kuma's Nikyu Nikyu Power That Deflect Everything" is the 376th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Zoro attempts to fight Kuma, yet all of his attacks are effortlessly repelled. Kuma reveals that he has eaten the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi, which enables him to repel attacks and air at very high speed. He then proves his power by easily shrugging off Sanji's Concasse attack and taking out Franky and Usopp with barely any effort. Finally, he compresses air to form a pressure bomb before delivering an ultimatum: He'll spare everyone if they hand over Luffy, only to be met with defiance. Kuma mentions that it's a shame before detonating Thriller Bark with his Ursus Shock attack. Long Summary Bartholomew Kuma towers over everyone. Many of the witnesses there wonder what kind of powers this man could have to cause so much destruction. Lola is upset as she and the rest of the Rolling Pirates had just finished suffering through the nightmare of Gecko Moria, but with Kuma in their midst, it seemed their suffering was far from over. The other members of the Rolling Pirates decide to fight as the Straw Hat Pirates already went through a lot to defeat Moria. Zoro suddenly speaks up saying that Kuma challenged him, intending to take down the Shichibukai himself. Kuma starts to speak rather highly of the Straw Hats and their exploits, and how quickly they rose to infamy. However, Kuma makes it clear that they must still be taken out. At that moment Zoro prepares his swords. Usopp tries to talk Zoro out of it but Zoro doesn't listen, as he intends to fight even if it leads to his demise. As a first attack, Zoro uses Nitoryu Iai: Rashomon but Kuma quickly moves out of the way. Kuma is suddenly above Zoro and tries to attack him but Zoro manages to dodge at the last second. Zoro comments on how fast Kuma is and Kuma sends another paw-shaped air attack that manages to slightly graze Zoro. Everyone then notices the paw on Kuma's hand as Zoro gets up again. Zoro uses Sanjuroku Pound Ho but Kuma deflects the attack away using his paw, redirecting it near some of the Rolling Pirates. Chopper wonders how Kuma is able to deflect the attack with his bare hands. Zoro then says that he's figured out what Kuma's ability is. Kuma reveals that he ate the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi that allows him to deflect anything. The other Straw Hats question the name and appearance of Kuma's Devil Fruit, particularly Franky who doesn't believe it's a serious devil fruit. Kuma sends an air blast at Franky knocking the cyborg down. Everyone is shocked at how Franky, a cyborg, got knocked down so easily. Robin explains this, saying that Kuma is deflecting the air itself. Kuma calls the technique the Pad Ho as he is able to deflect the air itself into a high-speed, damaging attack. Kuma now assumes a sumo-like position and fires off multiple air shots known as Tsuppari Pad Ho at Zoro. Zoro manages to evade the attack using Toro Nagashi but, as he connects with his attack on Kuma, Kuma deflects the attack away with his paw pads. Zoro is sent flying backwards and Kuma quickly moves closer to him. Some of the Rolling Pirates comment that Zoro is too worn out from fighting Oars and, as Usopp calls out, Kuma suddenly appears behind Zoro preparing for another attack. Sanji suddenly rushes in and kicks Kuma in the face halting the attack. Zoro angrily tells Sanji not to butt in but notices Sanji falling down after kicking Kuma. Sanji screams in pain as Kuma recognizes him due to his kicking style. Sanji wonders if Kuma's face is made of steel and Usopp fires a Hi no Tori Boshi/Fire Bird Star at Kuma. Kuma simply deflects the attack back at Usopp damaging him. It becomes apparent that the Straw Hats are having quite a lot of trouble fighting the Shichibukai. After a bit of silence, Kuma speaks saying how boring it is to fight against the injured Straw Hats. Kuma admits it isn't a fair fight as the Straw Hats already fought against Moria and Oars, but he also says he must follow orders even if he doesn't agree with them. Kuma then suddenly starts to compress a large amount of air into a strange translucent paw-shaped energy ball. Nami notices that Kuma is compressing the massive air mass into a very small area. Robin says he plans on releasing the compressed energy, causing an explosion much like a bomb. After a little while, Kuma appears to have finished, but before he releases the attack, he proposes an alternative. Kuma says he will spare everyone's lives if they hand Luffy over to him. The Straw Hats and the Rolling Pirates all decline the proposal and Kuma releases his attack, Ursus Shock, upon everyone resulting in a massive explosion which results in the destruction of Thriller Bark. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Pandaman appears in this episode. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 376 de:Subete wo hajiku Kuma no Nikyu Nikyu no Chikara